


Like Children

by ImhereImQuire



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff, Gen, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armand and Lestat's immaturity bemusesd Louis, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Children

Louis had been worried about leaving them alone together. Armand and Lestat were such a potentially combination that he was afraid that there wouldn’t be a house to come back to.

It was their natures so much as it was their history. Lestat was inclined toward casual cruelty and affected indifference, Armand unable to ignore the smallest slight, and able to hold a grudge an implausibly long time. On both counts it was a result of the childlike aspect of their personalities, the resistance to maturity that explained both their best and worst qualities. It made them both as beguiling as they were dysfunctional.

His worries however proved to be unfounded. When he returned home from his hunt there was no carnage, no structural damage…not even so much as a shattered vase.  
On the contrary Armand was curled up against Lestat, head resting on his shoulder like a pillow, while the other’s fingers idly twirled in his russet hair. Neither seemed particularly conscious of the physical intimacy, both staring enrapt at the television as a cartoon rabbit capered its way through what appeared to a detective film. Wordlessly Louis went to sit in the wing backed chair to one side, while they watched their cartoon he watched them, enjoying the temporary truce.


End file.
